narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yozoraōka
Yozoraōka (よぞらおうか, Yozoraōka; literally meaning "Night Sky Cherry Blossom") is the daughther of two shinobi who migrated to the Land of Iron following the last war, and grew up during the civil conflicts plaguing the country. As there were those who held animosity towards shinobi, the family was taken in by a famous samurai named Taira Minamoto for protection. It was during this time that Yozoraōka was trained as medical-nin by her mother, and she would later go on to receive samurai training herself, something not undisputed among the followers of the anti-shinobi sentiment. Her parents were killed by shinobi from Kumogakure when they wanted to return to the Land of Lightning for a short reunion with relatives of Yozoraōka's father, as they thought that intel about their home might be leaked even after all the years. Yozoraōka returned to Taira, who took her on as his apprentice and adopted her into the Minamoto clan. The mastery she gained with the sword style practiced by the Minamoto gave rise to her moniker of Sword Dance Mistress (剣舞御寮人, Kenbu Goryōnin). After Taira died, Yozoraōka invented a certain technique in order to combine her two nature transformations, which earned her renown as Yozoraōka of the Cauterizing Blade (焼灼剣のよぞらおうか, Shōshakuken no Yozoraōka). Having come to despise shinobi due to the deaths of her parents, Yozoraōka was personally recruited by Kyokki Senbonzakura, whom she had met previously, and serves as one of the Seven Generals of Kenizuru. Background Early life Yozoraōka's parents were shinobi who fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War, hailing from Konohagakure and Kumogakure, respectively. They found each other during the times of distress, and left their homes like many other of their profession after the end of said war, tired and terrified of the fighting which had shown its most extreme side to them in the form of an ancient Uchiha and the god who had created the world. They settled down in the neutral and what they thought to be peaceful Land of Iron, but while there was indeed peace at first, the massacre of countless samurai during the war lead to immense political strife and even hate against the shinobi. Only a few years after Yozoraōka was born, the tension in the land eventually escalated into a civil war, with factions vying for power, one supporting the then-general, Mifune, who wanted to open the Iron for the shinobi nations, while the other was against this. A dangerous period of time where some shinobi who had migrated into the country were even murdered by extremists, Yozoraōka's family was lucky when they meet Taira Minamoto, an old and renowned samurai, who had suffered wounds from battle; grateful after Yozoraōka's mother had treated him as best as she could, the old man invited them to live with him, as the name of his clan would be a good deterrent which would protect them from repercussions for their heritage. Though not assured of the samurai's honesty and hesitant in the beginning, Yozoraōka's parents accepted, and laid their doubts to rest soon enough. Following this, Yozoraōka received her first training to access her chakra by her mother, beginning as safety measure for the frozen lakes of her homeland, and impressed by the control her daugther had over her chakra, soon evolving into the first steps on the road for medical-nin. Likewise, Yozoraōka was trained to defend herself because of the conflicts, despite her parents initially being against raising her as a fighter like they had been. Yozoraōka, having seen the fighting, was not happy about this turn of events and quite put off as she didn't want to be like "them", but Taira would be the one to calm her, explaining that figthing wasn't the same as blind slaugther motivated from fear, anger and pain. After the conflicts had been ended, Yozoraōka's father decided to make a trip to his home country, the Land of Lightning, with the intent of reuniting with family members he had left behind when he came to the Land of Iron. While there were no problems with crossing the borders and even reaching the small village built outside of Kumogakure where those family members lived, Yozoraōka's family was attacked by shinobi when they wanted to leave; apparantly, Kumo had feared that Yozoraōka's father might have leaked information about them, even if it was just to the Iron, and decided to eleminate them all. She survived this encounter only because she had hidden herself, and was terryfied when she returned to Taira after days of walking. Apprenticeship Taira then decided to adopt her and train her to be a samurai, so that she could protect herself and those she held dear. Traumatized from the deaths of her parents, however, Yozoraōka developed a strong hatred for shinobi, something he would try to rid her off through various talks, ranging from telling her what good shinobi has done, to philosophical discussion to explain that they were not directly responsible for every bad thing happening in the world as well as the samurai ideal of harmony. This would all be for naught, though, as Yozoraōka would come into contact with Kyokki Senbonzakura durung her teen years for the first time, a known and powerful supporter of the anti-shinobi factions. ~More to come~ Appearance Yozoraōka has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye, and red lipstick. She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black obi. The kimino is decorated at the bottom left side with a flaming skull. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Her sword is sheathed horizontally behind her lower back, kept there by her obi. Personality While Yozoraōka was trained as a samurai from a young age, she is no ideal one, posessing many traits frowned upon by other samurai. As such, she is a very confident and prideful individual, easily getting angry when she gets the feeling of being underestimated. Yozoraōka is also narcissistic, having learned medical techniques to heal herself instead of others, and creating a sword style that would cauterize the wounds she inflicts so as to not get hit by the blood which would normally be spilled. Though Yozoraōka praises her enemies when they deserve to be praised, she is not above mocking them and their abilities. She is, however, generally calm and collected, and keeps this calm even during battle. Abilities Chakra Control Yozoraōka posesses a excellent control of her chakra, and put such control to use already during her early childhood when she was taught how to walk on water as a safety measure should she ever fall into one of the freezing rivers of her home land; she could even "skate" across the water relativly fast. Folowing this more complicated practice, she learned how to climb trees succesfully on her first try. When Yozoraōka begun her samurai training, she was the first to coat her katana with chakra, which proves that such normally hard to learn skills came more or less naturally to her. Her chakra control was also good enough for her mother to begin training her in Medical Ninjutsu, a area of jutsu only those with advanced control can hope to master. In the same light, she was noted to be a prime candidate for the use of genjutsu because of her chakra control, and later incorporated this with the use of her katana. Yozoraōka's prowess is perhaps best shown in the way she uses Getsushō, as she utilizes two nature types with it; while she just generates one during battle, she has to control the chakra stored in her katana and the one she flows into it at the same time before she can combine them, a highly complicated, if not outright impossible task. She also uses her chakra very efficiently, never using more than it takes to employ a technique, which allows her to continue fighting for an extended period of time. In order to evade being sensed, Yozoraōka can suppress her chakra. Along with her control, Yozoraōka also has a relativly large reserve of chakra, although it still is nothing when compared with other individuals. Sensory Perception As her fighting style mainly realies on high-speed movements, the ability to sense the chakra of others is a important part of Yozoraōka's skill set as a means of evading the counters of her opponents. To this end, she especially honed her ability to perceive the flow of chakra inside the body of an enemy, and how it moves before ninjutsu and genjutsu are employed or before just a single finger is bend. Because of this, Yozoraōka is capable of "forseeing" the actions an opponents takes before their body even moves in a manner somewhat similar to the Sharingan, allowing her to efficiently evade attacks thrown at her. She is able to simultaneously perceive the chakra of multiple targets with great precision, altough this precision gets weaker the more people there are. Yozoraōka has mastered this skill to the point it is nearly always active as a passive ability. Aside from her perception of movements, Yozoraōka can discern if she or another individuel is trapped in a genjutsu or telling lies through flunctuations in the chakra flow caused by genjutsu or dishonest emotions respectivly. She can also differentiate between the chakra signatures belonging to different populations, as she noted that the chakra of her parents was not the same as the chakra of natives of the Land of Iron. If there are other sensors around her, Yozoraōka can sense if they are using their abilites, and she can even perceive if someone is using a clone technique. Genjutsu Ninjutsu While Yozoraōka's parents were shinobi, they didn't want their daughter to become one, and so she knows only a limited amount of ninjutsu she managed to worm knowledge about out of them. These include the standard Transformation Technique, a useful abilty with which one can transform oneself into another person, an animal, plants, and even inanimate objects for various purposes, as well as the ability to switch places with objects the moment an opponent's attack hits; the latter, together with the Shadow Clone Technique, is something Yozoraōka mixes in with her sword fighting as distractions and feints to great effect. Because of the way she uses these clones, she also detonates them if she manages to position them close enough to an opponent. The technique Yozoraōka is most skilled with is the Body Flicker Technique, which she uses to further enhance her natural speed as it forms the basis of her fighting style. Medical Ninjutsu A difficult branch of the shinobi arts, Yozoraōka was trained in Medical Ninjutsu by her own mother due to her chakra control, but surpassed her easily enough. By laying a hand on a person's wound or an aflicted body part, Yozoraōka can send her chakra into the body to speed up the natural healing process, but can also cause someone to collapse when she uses too much chakra. With the Chakra Scalpel, usually employed to make incisions for surgery and the like, she can cut through muscles and even kill someone, which she prefers in some cases to "dirtying" her katana. Yozoraōka can reactivate dead cells and regrow new ones with the Yin Healing Wound Destruction, applying this technique in the rare instances she knows she will be unable to evade a attack to begin the cell reconstruction before the wound is even inflicted; for efficient use of this ablity during battle, Yozoraōka needs to read an opponent so that she can predict where he will hit her. She is also capable of removing poison. Along with the skills, Yozoraōka also has the knowledge of human anatomy, herbs, medicines and poisons befitting a medical-nin. Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Trivia *The name Yozoraōka comes from Yozora (夜空), meaning "night sky", and Ōka (桜花), meaning "cherry blossom". *Her appearance is based off Ikaruga from Fairy Tail. Credit to the authors of Fairy Tail wikia for writing her appearance; I just chaged minor things. Category:Female Category:Samurai Category:Medic-nin Category:Sensor